


Sleepover

by lunaxluv



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: Based off of the song "Sleepover" by Hayley Kiyoko.





	

**"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna think about it. I'm just feeling low, feeling low."**

Maya hadn't seen her friends in two days. That might seem like nothing, but for her, it felt like a lifetime. She didn't want to see them. She wouldn't know what to say. She didn't have a good enough excuse as to why she had been distant. The truth was, she was angry, sad, confused.. She couldn't face Riley. She knew that if she did she would break. 

Maya's phone buzzed, and she looked at the dark screen. Five missed calls from Riley, one text from Farkle. She pressed play on her first unread voicemail and put it on speaker.

"Peaches? Why aren't you answering my calls? I feel like you're ignoring me." 

**"Even when you're next to me, it's not the way I'm picturing. I'm just feeling low, feeling low."**

Everything had been fine until they had stayed overnight at Mount Sun Lodge. Maya finally realized that it wasn't that she wanted Lucas. No--she wanted Riley. She wanted Riley and there was nothing she could do about it.

"We all know you chose somebody" Maya started, keeping her voice steady. "and we all know it's the right choice." 

Lucas looked at Maya.

"You can't hurt me." _Yes you can._ "That's why you're such a nice guy."   _I don't want a nice guy._

"Look, here's what you do. Go find Riley, tell her you love her." Maya's hand was clenched, her fingernails digging into her skin. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. 

 **"Sleeping here right next to me, but will you ever miss me? No."**  

Maya rolled onto her side, facing Riley's sleeping form. Her room was dark, the only light coming from the crack in the curtains covering the bay window. She looked at her best friend with a sigh. What she felt for Riley didn't matter. She was just Maya and who was Maya to compete with Riley and Lucas? 

 


End file.
